Mended By You
by EmmyLovett
Summary: You know me by now - Emma/Will three-parter - it was written... as a bit of an experiment I guess. Chapter one is pretty different to my other stuff so please read and review! Emz xXx
1. Second Meanings

♥

_**Mended By You**_

_**Second Meanings**_

"I… err – I didn't have anywhere else to go." I say lamely, a crack of thunder breaking overhead, bringing yet more rain with it. Not that I mind. I'm already soaked through; I pull at my coat sleeve, trying to stop it sticking to my skin. Another few splashes really won't hurt me. He looks down at himself, his bare torso lined with goose bumps as the evening chill freezes everything and anything in its path. Still he doesn't say anything – I worry he is angry with me. I mean who really would want to be disturbed at gone ten on a Friday night by a girl who could easily pass as a tramp? "Ohmigod…" I blurt out suddenly. He looks up at me, startled. "I'm so sorry – it's so rude of me to just – turn up… I should go and book myself in at a B'n'B or something…" I turn on my heel, walking back into the harsh elements with nothing to protect me, my umbrella lying limply in my hand. I feel something tug on my hand, gripping my tightly, before pulling into the warmth – and dry.

As the door closes behind me, an electric blue lights up the street, for a split second, making small bushes seem like huge, gnarled trees; twisted into weird, ghostly shapes. I smile thankfully up at him, the rain pelting hard on the glass door, dripping down in wiggly lines. He pulls my coat from around my shoulders, seemingly not bothered that droplets of rain were splattering his flooring and his trouser leg. I follow him through into the kitchen, where he throws my coat into the tumble drier, quickly pressing down on several buttons; before filling the kettle to the brim, the whirring noise of the drier buzzing faintly in the background, adding to the harmonies of the rain, wind and thunder.

"I'm really sorry…" I mumble for what feels like the millionth time that evening. He smiles and pulls me into him, quickly rubbing his hands over my arms, trying to plug some heat into them. "I couldn't stay home… it's driving me mad." I admit. He nods knowingly. He's one of the only people that knows and trust me, I feel bad burdening all my problems his way, but he says he doesn't mind – and I believe him. "They just won't stop arguing – all the time… about anything. Me." I sigh, the harsh truth hitting me. "I know I should move out – but I can't afford anything half decent." He looks down at me sympathetically – some may think it's patronising, but I don't think so.

"You're welcome here as long as everything's still upside down at home. And longer. I'd have you forever." He offers kindly, handing me a steaming mug of tea. What I don't realize is the second meaning to his words. The tea scolds my fingers at first and the steam causes my cheeks to flush a shade of pink. I follow him through into the lounge, placing my mug on the coffee table, before sitting on the floor, my back aching and my legs creaking – I know how much he loves his sofa and I couldn't forgive myself for ruining the leather. "God just sit down!" He smiles, shaking his head. I don't move. I notice he doesn't take his eyes from me for a second as I sip the boiling murky brown liquid. He looks worried, nervous and even happy – his lips are slightly turned at the ends, but his eyes are full of an emotion that I know only too well. "You can sleep in my bed if you like." He offers, once I drain the final dregs of my tea.

"Are you sure?" A pang of guilt rushes over me – even if he is, I'm not. "No… no I can't let you do that. I'm fine on the sofa." I say earnestly. He shakes his head, about to say something, but I butt in. "No. I'm not going to let you!"

"B…but…"

"No buts!" I insist stubbornly. He should know better than to argue with me by now because he never wins.

"At least have a shower before you go to bed then – and let me put your clothes in the tumble dryer – and let me go get some of your stuff tomorrow whilst your working." I think about the terms carefully before grinning. I know my eyes are sparkling, I can feel it.

"Whatever." I relent, standing up, and letting him lead the way to his bathroom. He hands me a huge dark brown towel, before leaving me to my own devices. I look at myself critically in the mirror, my cheeks are red and blotchy, my hair is sticking up all over the place still dripping wet and my clothes are sticking to every lump and bump over my body. It's seriously embarrassing. I push and pull on the many levers on the shower, suddenly the water spurts out, some coming from the wall, and some coming from the ceiling where the chrome showerhead is attached. I slowly peel my clothes of my skin, discarding them in a heap by the door before stepping under the warm rush of water. I feel like any impurities resting on my body are washed away in the steady stream of water that's running over me.

After what feels like an age, I decide I've wasted enough of his hot water. I let the fluffy bath towel embrace me, hugging my body. I pick up the heavy bundle of clothes by the door, before I step onto the landing. Next to the door is an oversized blue t-shirt with a large logo on the front. On top is a scruffy note on a piece of ripped paper.

_I didn't think you'd want to have to come and find me for something to wear._

I grin to myself, placing my clothes back in the bathroom, before drying my hands and picking up the bundle of clothes that would undoubtedly be way to big for me. I let the towel drop to the floor, before I slip the t-shirt over my head. It rolls down to my knees – I don't think it's going to stop. I rummage through my wet clothes, until I find what I want. I rub the silk garment in the towel, before wringing it one way and then the other. I slip the red and black pants up my legs, feeling much more comfortable; I gather all my clothes, and take them into the kitchen, placing them in the tumble dryer. I don't know how to work it – and it's not worth shrinking my clothes just to save a few minutes finding him. I turn on my heel, my head obviously in a very different place to me, for a walk straight into him – literally.

"I…err… sorry…" I blush, looking at him and screwing my face up. I cross my arms over my chest self consciously – he's seen it all before, I know, but it still feels strange wearing his clothes in his house. He walks forward, pressing down on the same buttons on the dryer. Once again it shudders into action – I feel stupid. It looks so easy.

"Don't apologize!" I close my mouth promptly. Bugger – he knows me well. "So… I got some blankets down from the cupboard – you might get a little cold – if you do then stick the fire on or something." He explains, taking hold of my hand and pulling me through to the lounge. My eyes feel heavy, the TV is still on, but the picture is blurred. "Are you sure you're ok being down here – I feel really bad y'ano." I groan and roll my eyes.

"Yes! _I_ feel bad enough being _here_!" I explode, giggling. He nods, looking away as a pull the blankets tight around my neck. I toss and turn several times, before finally wrapping my arms around the pillow as I do every night, as if I wished there was a real, live person around to take it's place.

"You sure you're ok?" I open my eyes.

"Your getting as bad as me apologizing." I warn. He smiled, playfully batting the covers.

"Watch your mouth babe!" I smile angelically. And frown, as if asking 'me?' "Look I'll leave you to it – sleep tight." He turns the TV off before ruffling my hair affectionately, leaving the room, the lights dimmed. I can only just see my hand when my arm's outstretched, but not for long. The pulses of sleepiness run over my body, with each pulse my eyes close even tighter, until I am completely unaware of the place around me.

I can feel something compressed around my wrist. It's moving up and down slowly, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to stand on end. I've got that feeling that seems to happen only at the worst of times – never when you don't have to get up, only when you do. I want to stay wrapped up forever and ever. But I know I can't. I have to drag myself into a sitting position, before stretching my arms out over my head as I open my eyes. I look around, used to my apple green and cream walls meeting me – but they don't. Instead, one deep red wall reflects onto the three beige.

"Will?" I murmur, fluttering my eyelids to check I'd got it right. There was no mistaking the tall, muscular figure crouching before me, holding my hand daintily.

"We've got work in an hour." Will says. My hand shoots to my mouth; I instantly regret my sudden movement, my back jarring severely. "Don't panic Emz!" He moves around to my back rubbing his fingers deep into my muscles. I sigh, closing my eyes, relaxing into his embrace.

"I could get used to this." I say dreamily. His hands work their way down my back, before I feel him pulling at the hem of my t-shirt, and working their way back up, his nails grazing my skin.

"We could pull a sicky…" Will suggested, leaning close, his chest pressed to my back. I pull away suddenly – I don't know why – it's what I've wanted forever – well for ages. "Emz… I'm sorry…" He jumps from the kneeling position he had adopted.

I turn at the door smiling at him suggestively. He follows me into the hallway, pushing me against the wall. I duck out of his reach, knowing I could enjoy playing games with Will all day and not tire.

"We have to get ready for work – remember." I say, retrieving my crumpled clothing from the dryer. He watches my every move; I know he's hanging on my every word.

* * *

_I know your probably a little bored with me and my new fics, but... well I hope you can bear with me! This is a three parter based around Emma and Will (With a few Sally and Callum references thrown in there) Please carry on reading, and obviously reviewing. I'd quite like to be able to UD really soon - it's all waiting in my files to be added._

_Hope you enjoy - Emz xXx_


	2. Strike

♥

_**Mended By You**_

_**Strike!**_

Will and I walk into Sun Hill – for some reason there is massive commotion at front reception. Everyone seems to be there. The officers all seem to turn and face us one by one, like dominos toppling down one of top of another. As we walk by, we catch various parts of different conversations obviously not destined for our ears.

"_Since when…" _

"_Them two were always good…"_

"_It was only a matter of time…" _

"_Jeez talk about last too know…"_

"_I had no idea either…"_

I look at Will; he's looking around the room wildly, trying to distinguish one comment from another. Suddenly, I feel something tight grip my arm, before being catapulted away from the gathered uniformed officers. I look around me, two girls standing before me their hand on their hips, their faces trying not give away too much.

"Spill…" Beth orders, looking at me. Sally grins, and I know that that look means they don't plan on letting me go until I've given them all the gossip. I look through the window, although the view through is obscured, I can see several ears pressed up against the frosted glass. I groan and motion to the window and then back at the girls.

"B… but. I…" I stutter, waving my arms around wildly. Sally and Beth each take an arm and drag me over to the green squishy chair, my feet flailing in every direction, against the floor, and towards the wall, threatening to kick in the MDF clad partition.

"We can do this easy way…"

"…Or the hard way." Beth finished, before she and Sally collapsed into fits of giggles. I don't see what's funny.

"There's nothing going on!" I protest, wriggling and squirming trying to get them to retract their grip, if anything it gets stronger and stronger.

"Like there's nothing going on between Sally and Callum." Beth says, frowning. Everyone knows that there is a spark between the pair, but they've kept it zipped. Sally punched Beth, who pouts, sticking her tongue out at Sally.

"I told you not to bring me into this!" She said, screwing her face up, throwing her arms over her chest like a spoilt child. I take my chance and jump from Beth's grip bolting for the door.

"Will you too grow up?!" I sigh tiredly, from the opposite side of the room. Sal and Beth jump away from each other, both looking quite flustered.

"EMMA!" Sally and Beth both moaned, before I got chance to open the door. I roll my eyes and turn to them, my hand resting firmly on the door.

"There's _nothing _that's N-O-T-H-I-N-G going on." I say, looking them square in the eye. "Yet." Beth squeals, causing both Sally and I to cower over, clamping our hands over our ears.

"So… what's the plan?" Sally asked, after recovering from her fit of giggles. I tap my nose annoyingly before sliding through the door, before anyone could protest.

I fall to the plastic chair in the Meeting Room, they really should invest in some more comfy chairs – we spend long enough in the confines of the Meeting Room. My chair is closer to Will's than all the other chairs are to their neighbours – that's why I chose it. I lean over and above the din, whisper close to his ear.

"I haven't missed anything have I?" I ask, resting my arm on his shoulder, my fingers gripping his jumper. I feel him shift beneath my touch. He shakes his head, his hair brushing against my nose.

"Gina's running late." He says after some time, and several deep breaths. I pull away and smile – strike one!

"I… what did Sal and Beth want?" Will asks as we stop in a lay by on the Cole Lane Estate. He's looking straight ahead of him, aimlessly staring at the row of tacky houses, clad in grey brown bricks.

"They were asking what the deal was between us." I grinned. Panic flashed through Will's eyes. "Don't worry – I only told them that we were sleeping together." I giggle.

"You… you what?" Will stuttered.

"Shh…" I press my hand against Will's, and squeeze it gently in way of reassurance. Instantly Will's face flushes, and sheen covers his forehead. Strike two!

"We're gonna be station gossip now." He protests weakly. I roll my eyes, shaking my head dramatically, pretending to drum it against the dashboard.

"You really think I said that?" I ask, looking at him in disbelief. I didn't realise I was such a good liar. "There's nothing going on – so I told them that!" I say. He glances down at my hand, which I immediately retract. "Nothing." I repeat. He nods uncertainly, but says no more on the matter. I look over the road, plotting strike three in my head. The estate seems to be eerily quiet, until I clock a group of boys all huddled together in a tight circle. I lean over Will, by hands pressing into his thigh as I try to 'steady' myself. I feel his pulse race under my left thumb – or maybe that's mine? "Look at those boys…" I say. Will strains his eyes, looking in the direction of my finger. He grunts. "What do you think they are doing?" I say, not moving myself from him, if anything moving my head closer to his chest, so I could get a 'better look'.

"I dunno… it's probably nothing." Will dismissed uncomfortably. I sit up in my seat and look at Will, disguising my staring at him as disbelief. Will's eyes followed my body every time it moved. His eyes met mine and I smiled, the smile I had spent so long as a teenager perfecting. It always worked – boys fell for it just like that. Will looked away, not at the boys, but more at the door handle of the car. Strike three I grinned, smiling to myself proudly.

"Well I'm gonna go find out." I unclipped my belt, and jumped from the car, just as Will attempted to grab my wrist. I bounded across the road, vaguely aware of Will slamming the door shut behind me. I jump up onto the pavement and stick my head in between two of the boys. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask cheerfully. They all whip round, guilt lining their faces as they struggled to shove their hands into hiding. They shake their heads in unison. "Well tell me if I'm mistaken but you all look very guilty."

"We're dealing Match Attax." One boy said, as the others tried to control their straight faces. What the hell are Match Attax anyway?

"Sure…" Whatever Match Attax are, they sound way to innocent for these boys. Will steps in; he doesn't look out of place – apart from his uniform.

"I just can't seem to get my mitts on that Gerrard card." Will sighs, shaking his head. He turned to look at the boy next to him. "So go on, what cards have you got?" He asked, holding his hand out. The boy didn't move. Will smirks. "Oh… oh, I geddit." He smiles, nodding. "Not cool to be caught doing swapsies with a cop." He rolls his eyes and steps out from the group. "What's your name mate?" He asks, standing behind the boy he'd been talking to. He was easily the oldest boy there, the ringleader.

"William Hayle." He said quietly, not quite so full of himself now.

"Great name mate." Will says, enjoying every moment of making the boys squirm. I guess we're not that different after all. "William Hayle, I'm arresting you for dealing a controlled substance…" He looked the other two boys up and down. "To minors." Will pulled William's hands behind his back and caught them in a lock, however much he squirmed, he definitely wasn't going to get away. I follow suit, the two boys left weren't anywhere near as tall or well built as William – in fact I was taller than them both. Will comes back from the car, taking one of the boys from my grip as I pull my radio up to my mouth.

"361 to uniformed officers, can myself and 543 have assistance on the Cole Lane Estate. We've got two minors on suspicion of carrying a controlled substance."

"680 to 361, we're on our way." Sally's voice echoed through the radio after just seconds. I started tapping my foot annoyingly – the morning had been distinctly boring – the youths Will and I have just nicked haven't even tried to put up a fight. Callum skidded to a halt just beside Will and Sally got out, looking at the boys. "They look like their just outta nappies!" She laughed, her and Stone both taking my offender under the arm and dragging him to the car. "Mind your head." She head, before slamming the door shut. Callum took hold of the second offender, still locked onto the spot under Will's grip, the pair of them walking him to the other side of the car. Sally stepped closer to me, blocking out anyone who could have listened into the conversation we were obviously about to start. "So… how's it going?" She asked secretively in a way only best friends could interpret.

"Fab!" I smile, walking over to Will, and catching his arm, my hand his grasping onto his. "That was amazing!" I breathe, standing on tiptoes. "How the hell do you know what Match Attax are?" I giggle, knowing full well my breath is catching the hairs on Will's neck. I rest both my hands on Will's shoulder, looking up at him admirably.

"The wonders of having a nephew who had the full album." Will smiles. "Every time I go see him he insists on showing me."

"Who knew you were the maternal type." I grin, grazing the back of Will's hand with my own as I drop one hand from his shoulder. Will's eyes stayed transfixed on me as I tear myself away from him. Losing contact with him was getting harder every time I embark on it. I turn to face Sally whose mouth is aghast in shock. I smile, and she smiles back shaking her head, as she mouths some major insult my way – I can't lip read, and maybe now's when I'm glad about it. I turn around, almost bumping into Will as I do so – he hadn't moved, and thank God, otherwise I would have forgotten. Strike four!

* * *

**_Just a quick note to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and this is the last chapter!_**


	3. True Desires

♥

_**Mended By You**_

_**True Desires**_

"Something happened back at his house didn't it?" Sally asked Emma as they hobbled out of the station, both wearing almost identical brown leather boots – just Sally had her jeans tucked into them. Emma sat down on the wall outside the station, pulling her bag onto her shoulder. "Something that you didn't tell Beth and I about… after what I saw on the Cole Lane… that had to be probed by something…" Emma screwed her face up and shrugged.

"Kinda… maybe… sorta…" She said, before collapsing into giggles, realising what she had just said.

"It's a simple yes / no answer!" Sally laughed, shaking her head.

"Yes then." Emma submitted defeat to Sally. "We were just flirting."

"Just?" Sally asked. Emma nodded, not quite making eye contact. "Oh God… there's more Sal, brace yourself!" She continued. Emma smiled nervously.

"I slept on the sofa last night…" Sally scoffed unbelievingly.

"Sure you did honey – just like Sam Jenkins is on the straight and narrow."

"I did!" Emma protested. "He came down this morning and woke me up… I was a little achy… so he started massaging my back. Then he got closer… like he wanted more to happen." Emma bit her lip as all of his words filled her head, making it spin. "Don't get me wrong… when he touched me… it was the best feeling ever. But something made me pull away." Sally's head fell to her hands in despair. "I think it was everything with mum and dad. They were great friends before they got together – now look at them. I don't want Will and I to end up like that."

"You wouldn't – if your mum and dad wanted to sort things out then they could Em." Sally said, it was harsh, but the truth. "There's all sorts of counselling out there now…" Emma didn't say anything, different scenarios running through her mind. Each started with 'What if?' each ending with yet more questions. "You can't let what's happened with your parents stop you and Will getting together!"

"What if he doesn't want it?" Emma asked. Sally rolled her eyes – it was Beth's job to be naïve – Emma was credited with a bit of intelligence.

"Hello, Earth calling Emma! That guy is besotted by you!" Sally said, waving her hand in front of Emma. "Everyone can see that!"

"Really?" Emma asked deep creases furrowed in her forehead. Sally nodded.

"Really." Emma smiled, she had noticed, but it wouldn't have been the first time she had misread a guy. "Go on… ask him out!" Sally said, elongating every letter.

"If you ask Callum out." Emma bargained, throwing Sally off course. Sally opened and closed her mouth, before looking away from Emma, down the street lined with cars stopped in a snaking queue. "Unless you don't need to ask him out that is… I mean… maybe you two are already seeing each other – like hush, hush." Sally looked back at Emma, a rosy glow flushing her cheeks, a sparkle shining in her eyes. She bit down on her lip to one side. "So…"

"There's nothing going on!" Sally said, after some time. "And anyway, why should I deprive you of a relationship with your soul mate. And talk of the devil." Sally grinned; watching Will walk over to her and Emma.

"My ears burning?" Will asked, covering his ears with his hands. Sally and Emma smiled guiltily, before Sally jumped down from the wall.

"Emma's got something to ask you… tha's all." Sally said, winking at Emma, whose eyes seemed to grow with every word.

"Sally! You bitch!" Emma said, her mouth gaping open in shock, unable to believe that her friend had put her in the most difficult situation ever.

"I'll give you bell later." She smiled, as if she'd just done the one thing all best friends strive to do. She turned and walked away, pulling her coat around her as she went. Emma jumped down from the wall, careful when she didn't land the heel of her boots.

"I… err… I don't make a habit of this…" Emma stuttered, picking at her nails, not looking up from them. "In fact… I've never really done this before…" She tried to laugh, in effort to lighten the mood.

"You don't have to, whatever Sally wants you to do – it doesn't matter." Will said softly, placing his hand on Emma's lower back as she watched her squirm under pressure.

"I'm really gonna get her for this." Emma grinned, for the first time looking up at Will. Will laughed, his eyes melting with the laughter. "She's so dead… so, so dead."

"Just make sure Callum doesn't find out it was you that did the deed – he'd throttle you!"

"Will you come out for a drink with me?" Emma asked suddenly, as she became more at ease in Will's presence – in fact she had totally forgotten why she had been quite so uptight in the first place. Will didn't say anything, what he had been about to say trailed off in his mind. "I told you I don't make a habit outta this." Emma cringed.

"I'm glad you don't." Will admitted softly. "I'll take you back to your parents place so you can grab a few bits – and then we can hit the tiles." Will moonwalked over to Emma, before hooking her arm through his. Emma couldn't help but double over into fits of laughter – maybe having Sally as a friend wasn't such a bad thing after all.

"I've got enough for a few days… is that ok?" Emma asked timidly, close to tears, as she sat into the passenger seat of Will's car. Will squeezed Emma's hand and nodded. "They couldn't even stop long enough for me to get some clothes." Emma admitted, putting the pink holdall between her feet.

"You're not allowed to mention them…" Will glanced up at the bay window of the Keane household, to see Emma's mother staring down at them, tears in her eyes. "…All evening. They can only ruin your life so much – you got that missus!" Emma smiled weakly and nodded, waiting until Will had revved up the engine to look back up at her parents' house. She caught a glimpse of her mum, and tried to keep the emotion at bay as she waved goodbye – it definitely wasn't forever, but there was something eerily final about it.

"Emma! How long do you need! All the decent bars will be closing before we even get there!" Will laughed, shouting up the stairs. He could hear Emma clonking about in the bathroom, but since they had got home, he hadn't seen her. "Five minutes then I'm leaving without you…" He threatened. Something clattered in the background and Emma's footsteps became faster and louder. Will smiled to himself and flopped back onto the sofa, knowing that it wouldn't be five minutes, not even ten. "Right, that's it Emma!" Will shouted, getting off the sofa at seven o'clock – he was right; it hadn't been five minutes at all. "I'm starving – so I'm going without you!" Will opened the door after reaching his keys from the hook by the cupboard. He heard the bathroom door open from upstairs, but he didn't look up.

"Waitee…. I'm coming!" Emma shrieked, stomping down the stairs. Will turned in the doorframe, and watched Emma, rather comically, race down the stairs, pulling her jacket from the banister as she went.

"So I see." Will laughed, raising his eyebrow as Emma fell through the door.

"You can't rush beauty." Emma smiled, pouting at Will and throwing her hands on her hips in a model like pose. She wouldn't have looked out of place on a photo shoot either. She was wearing a tight black, low cut cocktail dress with some pointy red platform heels she could walk less in than her boots she'd worn to work. Her hair was slightly wavy, and several of the strands caught in her glittery red lip-gloss.

"And don't I know it!" Will smirked, placing his hand dangerously low on Emma's back, and letting it fall a further few centimetres. Emma caught her breath and closed her eyes.

"If you want me that bad Will – all you gotta do is say." Emma said, her voice so quite it was almost a whisper that could have easily been taken away by the soft wind billowing around them. Will stopped, catching Emma in his grasp before looking her up and down. He pressed his lips against hers, the cherry gloss she had applied just minutes before rubbing off onto him. His hands clung to her hips, and her hands rose to his face as her eyes closed in the moments of passion.

"They say actions speak louder than words…" Will shrugged, a cheeky grin edging its way onto his face.

"Then I say we better stay in tonight – I'm thinking Chinese and a good ol' bottle of white?" Emma said, rubbing her thumb along Will's lip, the red smudges of her lip-gloss slowly fading into nothingness before she tugged Will's hands from her waist, and laced her crimson tipped fingers through his, before she pulled him back towards his house. "I needn't have bothered with this…" Emma said as she glanced at the mirror in Will's hallway, running her tongue over her lips, washing away the final streaks of gloss. Despite her best attempts, Will was most definitely wearing more of it than she was.

* * *

**_I know I said that chapter two was the last chapter, but I meant to say that it was the second to last chapter (thanks Jilly for pointing it out!) so this is very definitely the last chapter! Hope you have enjoyed it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed: as1999, Abi, Jilly, Hollie and Kat. _**

**_Thanks also to Jilly not only for reviewing but for being my devoted beta reader. Luv ya hun._**

**_Emz x_**


End file.
